The Life of a Marine
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Joseph Fifer has just turned 16 and is joining the marines. but when a disaster happens just before he leaves his hometown he goes on a mission to save his family but will he be able to go on that mission after a couple days at the 4 year training base.
1. Chapter 1

I am now old enough to join. I am going to join the UNSC marines. My name is Joseph Fifer. Today I just turned 16 and I am hoping to be able to join the marines. I was walking in the town I was born in and heading towards the recruitment building. When I reached the building I expected there to be a lot of people there but surprisingly I was the only person there joining. I walked up to the registration and I collected a form but only after giving them a sample of my blood to see if I was actually 16. As soon I finished I was called into a office. I handed my form to the woman behind the desk and she started to look it over. After what seem like hours but only 10 minutes she layed the paper down onto the desk and looked at me. She then took out a stamp and used it on my form before putting it back into the desk. When she handed me my form I didn't look at first but when I did I was amazed. She had approved me. When I looked at her she gave me a smile and then I ran out of the building heading home to show my family. When I got home I showed my parents and they were so proud of me. I had to get on a plane to get to the launch for the new recruits. My plane was going to be leaving in a couple hours so me and my family decided to eat out because it was lunchtime.

After we ate they drove me to the airport and were wishing me luck. Just before I was about to walk towards the plane boarding area my plane blew to smitheerins. The explosion pushed me off of my feet and my parents helped me up. We looked outside and I immediately froze up. Outside was a covenant corvette. While we stood there all the other people in the airport came and saw what was wrong and why the plane blew up. Soon the corvette started to bombard the air field blowing up all the planes and making us cower a little. Soon a explosion came from behind us and when we turned around the gate had been blown off and the marines stationed here were firing into the smoke. Everybody in the crowd started to run away. But one unfortunate man thought he could escape through the blown open gate. But as soon as he reached the smoke filled area he stopped moving. And sticking out of him was the tip of an energy sword.

Everybody in the station got even more scared and paniced even more. Me and my family started to run away from the entrance but then I heard a scream. As my family kept on running I turned around and the alien alliance had gotten through the marines at the gate and were now killing humans. I turned around and started running again catching up with my family. When I looked back while running 3 brutes were charging towards us. As I turned back to look at where I was going my little sister tripped and fell. I stopped running and ran back and helped her up and I pushed her out of the way of a arm swinging at us as it hit me into the wall. As I fell to the floor. I saw my entire family being dragged towards the entrance. Before I could get up a brute lifted me off the ground and kept me pushed up against the wall. I could tell by the smile on its face that it was enjoying watching me squirm. It then pulled out its weapon, a spiker, and got ready to impale me. Just before it was going to do it its head went violently to the side causing some of its blood to get on me. As I got back up I looked to my left and I saw a marine standing there holding a magnum waving at me a little. I was about to wave back when he got tackled by multiple brutes and his magnum came flying over skidding to a stop next to me. As I picked up the magnum I could hear his screams. I aimed the magnum and I killed the brutes on him first. Then all the rest of the covenant in the area looked at me wondering why I wasent dead yet. Then they all started to charge.

I killed at least 3 grunts, 2 brutes, 4 jackals, and 1 elite before they all converged on me at once. I breaced my arms up to my face awaiting certain doom as a explosion came from the middle of the group of covenant. When I looked they were all dead and the remaining covenant in the building were looking at me with their weapons raised. When I looked behind me I saw what they were looking at. A Spartan. Just as soon as I looked at him it lept over my head and it charged the covenant. With only its bear hands. It barreled head first into a group of grunts killing them all on impact. Next it threw one of the dead grunts at a jackal stunning it and then it grabbed the jackal and used its shield to deflect several plasma launchers shot at it sending them back at their shooters. He then snapped the jackals head and threw it at its buddies. A elite was coming up behind the Spartan as it was fighting a brute. "BEHIND YOU!" I yelled. It turned around and it grabbed the elite's arm and started spinning. After a couple seconds it let go sending the elite into a general elite. The general just smacked the body aside and it drew its energy sword. The Spartan picked up the energy sword of the elite it threw and they started to get into stance as they circled each other. While I was watching I heard something behind me and when I turned I saw a giant hammer coming down at me. I dodged out of the way just in time it hit the ground and I was sent flying in-between the Spartan and elite surprising the both of them. When I got back onto my feet I saw that it was a brute who wielded the hammer and was now helping its ally in facing the Spartan. I was wondering what to do to help when I saw something and I went and grabbed it.

The Spartan was dodging attack after attack from the brute, not getting a chance to even make a move. The elite general was slowly walking up behind the Spartan and that was when I started running towards them. Just as the elite swung its sword I blocked it with the sword that I found on the ground. When the Spartan turned around it saw me keeping the blade of it and it nodded. I pushed back the elite surprisingly and we got back to back. "you ready to do this?" it asked me. That was when I noticed that it was a man. When I nodded the elite and brute started to circle again and so did we. As soon as the elite stopped so did the brute and us. Then we lunged. While the Spartan was taking care of the brute I was taking care of the elite. The elite was making sure that I was getting no chance to attack because it kept on swinging and it was pushing me up against the wall. As soon as my back touched the wall I dodged another sword swing but I didn't dodge the fist coming at me as it sent me flying towards another wall. As I was getting up I was starting to see colorful little spots in my vision and the elite was charging at me. As soon as the elite got to me it tried to lunge but impaled its sword into the wall. And I stepped behind it and I lunged. And this time I did not miss. As I pulled out the sword I saw that the Spartan was still taking on the brute. I started to root for the Spartan but then the hammer finally made contact sending him flying into the wall next to me. I crouched to check on the Spartan and he was moaning and the brute was running straight for us. I got so mad that I took out the sword in the wall and ignited the one I had as well. When the brute swung the hammer I put the swords up in a cross and the heated plasma sliced the hammer in half. As the brute looked at its hammer in amazement I stabbed it with both the swords. As soon as it fell over dead I pulled out the swords and I went looking for my pack. As soon as I found my pack I put them both itno it before I realized that the Spartan was looking at me. As I walked over to the Spartan he put out his hand. And I shook it. "Joseph Fifer, new marine recruit." I said. Letting go of his hand.

"sierra-117, master chief." He said. Just then the colorful spots in my eyes returned and I fell into a unconscious state. When I woke up everything around me was white and I saw my bag hanging on the end of the bed I was on. I was starting to wonder where I was when a woman walked in. "oh your awake. Its been 2 days since the chief brought you here." She said with a nice tone.

"where am i?" I asked.

"you are on a frigate orbiting the planet threshold." She said. "do you remember anything that happened?" I was trying to remember when I remember what was in my backpack. When I took them out the nurse looked curious and as soon as I turned them on they turned to fear. I still had the energy swords. "well you might want to put those away if you don't want to get caught with them." She said. As I put them away another question popped up into my head. "what happened to the planet I lived on? What in the universe happened?" I asked. She looked down for a couple of seconds when she lifted her head back up. "you mean you don't know? Its gone." After that I slipped back into a unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke back up I saw that I was no longer in the room I first woke up in. when I saw my backpack I looked inside and saw that the swords were gone but everything else was still there. When I got out of the bed I saw a change of clothes that had a note on it.

**Put these on before leaving. Your training starts as soon as you leave the building. –sergeant**

I put the clothes on and before I walked out of the door I looked out the window and I saw that I was at a camp. The Marine training camp. When I left the building I immediately looked for the officer tent. When I found it they let me in where I met the same woman that was at the recruitment center. When she saw me she had a little smile on her face. "Well glad to see that you are finally awake Private. Sleep well?" she asked.

"I think I did." I said getting a laugh from her.

"Well you ready to start training?" she asked. When she asked that I got into attention.

"Sir yes sir."

"Well then since you are the most recent newbie you have to color your gear 2 different colors so then the drill sergeants know that you are the one they will need to work with the most." She said leading me over to a cabinet. When she opened it there were a bunch of different colors. "Your secondary color means how much you want to be a marine but your primary means that you will be pointed out more. Or you could just go with no colors it doesn't even matter." As soon as she finished talking I looked at all of the colors. For the primary I chose forest green and when I picked up my choice for my secondary the woman gasped. "You sure you want to go with that color. It means that you will be worked more too almost having the same training as a Spartan?" she said with a little worry in her voice. When I put the color next to the primary she took them into a room and I waited a couple of minutes before she came out with the gear. "Here is your gear. If you think that your training is to rough just come to me and we will change your colors." She said handing me the gear. As soon as I got the gear on I was quite happy with the colors I chose. Forest green covered most of the gear and the secondary covered the rest. And my secondary was gold. As I walked out of the tent I heard one of the guards at the tent gasp and I was guessing it was because of the gold. She had also given me the schedule for the entire time I was here. My first class was just about to start and I was astonished that I didn't miss any classes yet.

When I found the building I walked in and all the men and woman in there had gasped when they saw me. When I took my seat they looked at me for a couple more seconds before the instructor clapped his hands to get their attention. Okay marines I am gonna put up a video of the legendary Spartan, master chief, in his most recent defense on a mission." He said. As he put in the video tape it looked like it was coming from the security camera and there were several flashes coming from where we couldn't see and then an explosion from the front gate before panic. And that was when I realized what it was. It was the attack at the airport. As the video continued it had gotten everything that I had done because I was just in the picture. It was at the part when the brute was about to impale me when the marine turned the corner and shot the brute. But the worst thing is that the angle was perfect in showing us what the brutes had done to that marine. When I picked up the magnum the marines inside the tent had gotten a good look at my face on the video and then they looked at me before going back to the video. I saw that while I was shooting the Spartan was above me holding the frag. But as soon as the frag went off the video went into static giving only glimpses about what he was doing. But by the time the brute swung the hammer and I dodged did the video actually stop. When the lights came back on the instructor took out the tape and put it into a box. "That was the first part of the video. The second part was taken from a different angle but the commander told me to not show it without the consent of the actual person that was there. Will you please stand up Private Fifer?" he asked. As I stood up the people that didn't realize that I was in the video gasped. "Do you want us to play the video?" the instructor asked. I started to think it over but I immediately said my answer after a second. "No. maybe when I am ready to relive that moment but for now no." I said before sitting back down. Some of the boys and men gave me a mad face before looking back at the instructor. "Also I believe these belong to you. We took them out of your pack when we found them and were told to give them back to you when you want them. Do you want them back?" he asked. I was wondering what they took when I remembered the only thing that was missing from my pack. "Yes I would." I said. He brought the box over to me and as I took out the sheathed swords everybody didn't even gasp for once. "oh is that your little toy from when you were smaller?" one of the men said before laughing and making the rest of men and boys laugh and with even a few of the girls and woman. I looked at him for a second before I turned it on making them all stop laughing and they gasped. The man that had made the joke just turned back around as I clicked both of them onto the holders on my hips before putting the box on the floor and the instructor continued. "Now today we are gonna learn about grunts…"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as that class was over I headed out to weapon training and I had to run because I was late by a couple seconds. After my 5 laps I walked in and sat down while he was talking out Human weapons. "… So the DMR is the most wanted weapon for any marksman. Now in covenant weapons they are very deadly. Most common weapon of the grunts, jackals, and skirmishers are the plasma pistols. These things are the weakest of their entire armory but they can build up a charge that can EMP a single vehicle or take down a Spartans shields. So if you see an enemy with this weapon and if you have a vehicle, take them out immediately. Now next up is the…" I zoned out for a little bit because I was still thinking about what happened to my parents and little sister. "PRIVATE!" I immediately came back into reality to see a furious instructor. "Oh you think that you don't need to listen to the lesson, but if you think you are so smart why don't you tell us about an energy sword?" he said. I smiled a little bit before I stood up. "An energy sword is an elite weapon that most of the elite commanders have and is very popular with Spec ops. The energy sword resembles honor in the elite ranks. The energy sword is made of super-heated hardened plasma that can cut through anything like butter." I said.

"And how do you know that?" the instructor asked with a grin on his face.

"What's the strongest thing you have in this room?" I asked.

"The titanium table. Why?" I walked up to the table and looked at it and then I unattached one of the swords and I turned it on and I stabbed directly down onto the table. Causing everybody to gasp before the instructor walked over and took both of the swords and put a grin on his face. "So you like to destroy UNSC property ay. Well let's see how you like your military punishment after class." He said pushing me back into my chair and continuing on with the lesson. As soon as the lesson was over the instructor took me and the box he had put the energy swords in and took us to the commander's tent. As soon as he commander saw the instructor she realized something bad had happened but when she saw me she got a grin on her face. "Yes major?" she asked.

"This private here has brought 2 covenant energy swords into the camp and destroyed the titanium table in the building I was instructing. What is his punishment?" he asked looking at me with a grin.

"Give him back the weapons." She said surprising the both of us.

"WHAT!" we both said at the same time.

"Well if you think he needs a punishment then how about a duel?" she said with a grin. The instructor looked at me with a very big smile on his face. "May I ask what type of duel?" I asked.

"A duel until the other either is knocked out or surrenders. And you chose the best duelist in this camp. The duel will be in training ground B and weapons will be scattered across the field and they will be made so then they don't kill. But they sting as much as it feels to actually being shot. Each contestant may take 1 weapon into the field after the weapon is set to stun. It will take place after you both are finished today. If the private wins he gets full pardon. If the major wins he decides the punishment. Now please leave. I got work to do." She said. As we left the tent the instructor pushed me into the ground and put his boot on my chest. "If I win your punishment will either be solitary for a month, or death. I'm still deciding actually." After he was done talking he took his boot off of me and started to walk away laughing. Then a man and women came running over to see if I was alright. "You okay kid?" the man asked.

"Yeah I think I am. Thanks for being worried." I said.

"So what was your punishment?" the woman asked.

"Well I don't know yet. Me and the instructor are gonna have a duel to see what happens." They gasped as soon as they heard the word duel. "Well then you are utterly screwed boy. Good luck at the match." The man said as he dragged the woman away. While walking to my next class I could hear people calling me the dead boy walking but I didn't take any more notice in them.

After my classes I went and found the field and while I was waiting the major had come up behind me and pushed me down. When the commander walked in I got up and saluted. "At ease. Today you 2 have made each other want to duel. The winner of this duel will either go with full pardons or be punished. What are your chosen weapons?" the major stepped forward and pulled out a sniper and then I stepped forward and pulled out my energy sword. A person in a lab coat came over and took our weapons. "Major you and the Private might be getting a bit of a surprise but lots of the marines want to do something different than watching. This is gonna be the first ever team duel." She said making both of our mouths open. "So the major will choose 5 people and you will do the same Private. But the major will be choosing from his fellow instructors while you will be choosing from marines." The major looked over and grinned before looking back. "Private you will go into that room and choose your team and major that room. Good luck to you both." I went into the room she pointed at and I found 10 marines all looking at me grinning.

"So you are the one who is gonna be punished when we lose." One of the men said.

"That is damn wrong cause I plan on winning." I said causing them all to laugh.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that?"

"A little bit of improvising. Now I would like to know all of your specialties." I said. I started with the first person in line which was the woman who talked to me earlier. "Guessing you were chosen to do this?" I asked.

"Nope I volunteered. My specialty is recon and sniper."

"My specialty is demolitions and grenade launcher."

"My specialty is demolitions with rocket launcher."

"My specialty is scout and magnum."

"My specialty is recon and DMR."

"My specialty is support and assault rifle."

"My specialty is support with DMR."

"My specialty is scout with sniper rifle."

"My specialty is close combat with shotgun."

"My specialty is close combat with assault rifle." I went over a plan in my head and every single time I went through the simulation in my head we either lost or won so I decided to go with the 12th simulation. "I want numbers 1, 2, 5, 6, and 9. Rest of you can go." As soon as they left the room I brought all of the people together. "Okay here is the absolute number one rule. Call out any weapon you find on the radio. If you find someone else's preferred weapon call them over to you. Also keep an eye out for the shine of a sniper. The major chose that as his weapon. You ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes we are."

"Then let's go kick that major's ass."


	4. Chapter 4

We were waiting at the door waiting for it to open so then the firefight starts. Just a couple seconds later the door opened and we all spread out. "Anybody see the major or his team?" I asked over the radio.

"Nothing over here. But I did find a shotgun." James said. May of forgotten to say but they told me there names.

"Well good you are the close combat expert right?" Amanda said.

"Yeah I know. At least I look at my attacker in the eyes before I shoot them."

"Quit it the both of you. Bravo team anything to report?" I said.

"Nope nothing over here. Hey Amanda get over here we found the sniper."

"On my way with Kyle."

"Okay but still be careful. We do not know who is on the majors team." I said. As me and James kept on moving. After a couple seconds we reached the clearing where we were supposed to get the weapons. When I picked up the energy sword James gasped. "I wish I knew you had an energy sword. Every time I see one I think I am dead." He said causing me to laugh a little. But after I stopped laughing I noticed that the major's sniper was still here. "Uh guys. The major's sniper is still in the middle. Amanda do you see anybody?"

"No all I see are our own team mates. There do is open so they are in here. Wait a minute. James and joseph you got 2 unknown enemies coming from behind you." Both I and James turned around and what popped out was something we didn't expect. Grunts. "OPEN FIRE!" I yelled. As we opened fire on the grunts more gunfire came from behind us and I heard yelling. "Move you insufferable maggots. Get to the center before they over run us." I heard. As soon as we finished the grunts both me and James hid as the major and 2 others came through the bush shooting at something. That was when it jumped out. They were shooting at a brute. "Amanda we have covenant on the field I repeat covenant. The major and his team are trying to kill a fucking brute." I said.

"Well then draw him out into the open so I can shoot his ass." I nodded at James and we both emerged from our hiding spots weapons raised. "Hey ugly. Over here." I yelled at the brute. The brute had taken the bait and was chasing me. After I got it out into the open Amanda fired but it didn't pierce its armor."

"Shit. I need armor piercing rounds on this mother. I will try to take out any other covenant but that brute is yours. Sorry." The brute was using duel wielding spikers and it looked a whole like the brute with the hammer back at the airport. I pulled out my energy sword and I startled to fiddle with it until it was able to kill without stun again and I lunged. This brute wasn't as smart as the brute back at the airport because it didn't dodge. When it fell over dead I ran over to the middle and I found everybody from my team there except for Amanda. I then walked over to the major and I stood there. "what the fuck, Happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean? This is a normal duel. We realize captured covenant to make the battlefield see more real. And you might want to put your hands up." He said grinning.

"Now why in the world would we do that?" I asked changing my sword back over to nonlethal.

"Because of them." He said pointing behind us. When we turned around the other 3 people from his squad were there pointing there weapons at us. "So you gonna surrender or are we going to do this the hard way? Cause if we do it the hard way I will- where is the last person from your team?" he asked with a lot of anger in his voice while picking up his sniper.

"I don't know."

"Where are they? Or else I will make your death slow and painful." He said hoping to intimidate me.

"Well I don't really even know." Just then he picked me up and threw me over his teammate's heads as they laughed. He then walked over to me and picked me up by holding my suit with only one hand. "This is the last time I am gonna ask. Where are they?" just then he got shot in the hand causing him to drop me and his sniper and as his teammates came running over. But even they were all shot in the head. "Thanks Amanda."

"My pleasure. Now please kick his ass so I can go eat."

"gladly." I walked over to the major and I picked up the assault rifle we were given at the start and I walked over to him. "Any last words?" I asked.

"You think you can beat me? You think you can beat me? You think you can beat-" he was repeating the same line over and over and I wondered why when he flickered away and that was when I noticed it was a hologram. Just then the real major grabbed me from behind and shot a magnum into my head stunning me. "NOOOO." I heard Amanda yell when she saw him appear and then she shot him in the head. Then the speakers turned on. "The winner of this duel is the major. Because he eliminated the opposing team's leader. All stunned personal are now able to move and leave but major and Private. You must meet me at my tent." Then the speakers turned off. Both I and the major started to walk towards the exit where the major's team was clapping him on the back and congratulating him for winning. While my team looked at me like I was about to die. Before I went through the exit Amanda stopped me. "it's my fault. If only I had seen him we would have won. I'm sorry." She was saying.

"well you gave it your all. That's all that matters." I said. As both me and the major walked through the crowds of recruits. When we reached the commanders tent the commander was there sitting in her chair. "you both put up a good fight but the major won. Private if you only didn't get distracted you would have gotten him. And major. That makes 100 victories in a row. So I must now contact ONI in getting you a promotion. But for now what is your verdict?" she asked the major. He looked at me and grinned before looking back at the commander. "my verdict is-"

"WAIT!" a voice yelled behind us. When I turned around I saw that it was Amanda. "he is a cheater and a fraud." She said.

"explain yourself maggot. You are bursting in here saying that I am a fraud. Why I ota-" the major started.

"major shut up. But please do explain yourself Recruit."

"when I watched the recording of the match. I saw several things that the major had done, breaking the rules in the process."

"yes go on."

"he used a modified suit that lets him use active camo and it was modified to make it had no time limit. Also it was his team that had released the brute chieftain. And that was all I had seen." She said and by the way the major looked was that she was right. He then turned towards the commander. "now what she is saying is plain gibberish. If I did use active camo then how did I?" he asked thinking that he won this fight.

"because you put it on and activated it in the view of one of the cameras I was watching."

"but then how would we of opened the cage?"

"you picked up a key card from underneath the rock." She said crossing her arms knowing that she had won this fight. The major looked at the commander and she showed no hint of emotion. "you got to see that this is bull crap my verdict on the Private is death. There now take him away to be executed." He said with a smile."NOO!" Amanda yelled. Then the commander held up her hand and we were all silent. "Amanda, take Private joseph out of here and give him some food and medical supplies." She said.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU CANT SERIOUSLY BE ON HER SIDE." The major yelled.

"and you major!" she yelled standing out of her chair. "are gonna have a talk with me. Oh and joseph?" she said making me turn around.

"hope you don't mind but when you get to your bunk someone sent you something." She said. I smiled as me and Amanda walked out of the tent and we could still hear the commander yelling at the major for a good 15 feet away from the tent. "thanks for helping me back there Amanda." I said looking at her.

"no problem. You are a kid and I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. Well got to go to class. The commander gave you the rest of the day off. See ya later joseph." She said before running off. I walked inside of the barracks and all the other boys and girls that were my age and up to 18 were all crowded around my bunk. I walked up to an 18 year old and he turned around. "what's going on?" I asked.

"well you were sent something that the rest of us wish we did have." He said. I squeezed through the crowd and when I reached my bunk I saw that there were a bunch of papers spread out. I started to look through them when I found something that not even I could believe. I was given a gift. From the master chief.


	5. Chapter 5

When I read the nametag I couldn't believe that he would send me something. When I opened the package I first took out a letter. I put the letter down and I took out another package. Weird that one package was put inside another. When I opened this package inside were a lot of pictures. Each of them had 3 different people in the middle of a covenant group. All the boys and girls around me looked at them all. While I opened the letter.

_This is for joseph Fifer,_

_Joseph when I watched the security cameras of when the covenant attacked the airport I saw something that no covenant has ever done. Taken prisoners. And I hope you recognize the people in the photo. Because they are your family. After you helped me I felt like I needed to return the favor. And right now this is how I am going to do it. As soon as you are a full on marine. I am gonna request you to come with me to help save them. And Cortana my AI is right now laughing at what I am doing because she knows me and I don't even know why I am doing this. Well I am gonna continue the scouts and if you don't hurry up we are gonna miss our chance._

_-Master Chief_

When I finished reading it out loud nobody spoke. I then soon packed up everything I had and I started to go towards the commander's tent. When I got inside the commander was doing paperwork and noticed me after a couple of minutes. "Oh and where are you going soldier?" she asked.

"Permission to go on a mission?"

"May I have some information about this mission?"

"I want to go out on a mission with the chief."

"Doesn't every marine." She said before looking back at her paperwork. I got so mad that I threw the package I had gotten onto her desk without getting as much as a flinch from her. She put down her pen and went through the photos before reading the letter. When she put the letter down she picked up her pen and took out a piece of paper and started to write something down. She then handed me the paper. "Show this to all of your instructors today. I recommended you for the early final exam. Also give each of them one of these." She said. As soon as I left her tent I went to each of my instructors and they nodded to me. But worst of all. I had to show it to the major. As soon as I showed him it I could hear him muttering under his breath. When I got back to the barracks I sat down on my bunk and I read the Early Final Exam rules.

**The early final exam is only for very dedicated marines that want to leave the base for a personal reason. Here is what happened during it. Each one of the recruit's instructors sets up a challenge that has to do with everything they had or should have learned. The commander grades the recruit on how he/she is doing. After all of the instructors have given a challenge they will all meet up in the strategy room for the final test. The final test is a battle between all of the instructors and recruits in the camp VS the recruit. But the recruit can get help from any recruit that wants to help. The battlefield is decided by the instructors and so are the dangers on the battlefield. One challenge is done each day unless the recruit wants to do as many as he/she wants that day. Once this paper has been signed by the commander there is no turning back. **

When I finished reading the paper I was astonished to see that I could become a full marine early. Training takes 4 years at most to be able to become a marine. I was still wondering if what I was doing was right when I saw Amanda walk in. I could tell by the look on her face that she was both mad and sad. When she walked over to me she immediately started to hug me. When she let go she sat down on the bunk ahead of me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.

"Yes I am sure."

"But you do know that you can't go back, there are only 3 ways out of this. Failure, success, and death." She says.

"Yes I know. If you must understand why must do this then you will let me do it." I said causing her to cry and run out of the barracks with her face in her arms. Just then the commander walked into the barracks and I noticed her. She walked over to me and sat down. "I am having the entire camp know about this you know. But I might suggest you going to the last classes you have today to learn as much as you can." She says before walking out. When I looked at my schedule what I had that was gonna be starting in a couple of minutes was covenant enemy's. I put my gear back on as I started to run towards the building. When I walked in the instructor saw me and smiled. Before I took my seat I walked up to him. "Play it." I whispered into his ear. As I took my seat the instructor went over to his desk and pulled out the tape. "Okay class before we start we have been given consent to play the second video that I mentioned during the first time we started the class this year. So here it is." As he put in the tape it left off at when the brute tried to hit me with its hammer and I had dodged it but it had still sent me flying in between the Spartan and the elite and I could see the look of surprise on its face. Then I saw the brute join the elite in fighting the Spartan. While the brute was distracting the Spartan the class saw the elite coming up from behind and some were even yelling for him to turn around. They didn't see me running to the Spartan until they saw the elite swing and I blocked it with an energy sword. Everybody in the classroom was either taking a sideways glance at me every once in an awhile or was just watching the video. After I pushed back the elite in the video that was when we started to circle until we all stopped and we lunged. Now I could see what the Spartan was doing but I watched myself instead. And I could tell that everybody else in the class was watching me as well. They saw me taking on an elite general and that I was evading all of its strikes. When I got to the wall I saw the lite swung and as I dodged out of the way and I killed it. After I killed the elite the entire class clapped their hands but they soon stopped when they saw the Spartan go flying into the wall next to me. They saw the brute charging and they also saw me wielding both of the energy swords. They all clapped when they say me killed the brute but as soon as the instructor clapped his hands the lesson had begun.

After all of my classes for the day the commander called everybody for an important announcement. The early final exam. As she walked onto stage everybody had quieted down. "Okay recruits and instructors. We have a very serious announcement today. We have a recruit doing the early final exams." She said causing everybody to burst into gasp and talking before they quieted down. "This recruit is Joseph Fifer." I walked up onto the stage and several of them started to laugh. "That's the recruit? He looks like he couldn't even stare down a grunt." A recruit in the crowd say. After everybody quieted down she continued to talk. "Starting tomorrow Private Fifer will go through all of the challenges given by the instructors. So all classes tomorrow are cancelled." She said. As soon as the announcement was over everybody went to their barracks and they all went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I have a couple things to say. First of all I am glad that at least whoever is reading this actually likes it. Also the next thing I got to say is that this is the first part of a series and the next part is called The Life as a Sniper. So if you want to continue reading this and the series I will be very glad for suggestions for future story's and chapters. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken up by a very wet and ice cold splash of water. When I looked at the thrower it was Amanda. "They asked me to come in here and wake you up somehow. Area 4 section D. that's where the challenges are gonna be done." She said before walking out the door. A soon as I got my gear ready I made sure that I had my 2 swords from that day. As soon as I left the building I realized that there was no one outside when I reached the designated area I went inside and immediately started to hear applause all around me. When I looked around all of the recruits were applauding me. They all stopped as soon as the commander stepped up to the edge everybody stopped. "Joseph Fifer. You are now going to be taken the exam. The only ways out of this are failure, success, or death." Causing everybody to gasp before they all look at me. "I accept."

"Then let the first challenge begin. Your first challenge is to get through multiple doors by any means while fighting off your fellow recruits. Begin simulation." Immediately I came under fire from 3 sides. I spotted an Assault rifle on the other side of my cover. So I decided to brave it. As I evaded out of cover I noticed that only certain recruits had weapons. As I grabbed the assault rifle I went back to cover and started to search out the recruits with weapons. Every time I spotted one I hit him or her in the head knocking them backwards. As soon as I got through the first door I looked at the screen and there were 5 dots and the first one was green. As soon as I went through a sniper shot immediately almost hit my foot and then a barrage of assault rifle shots came down on me. I quickly ran out of ammo because they were not giving me time to aim until I saw the magnum. I dropped the assault rifle and then I barrol rolled over the magnum picking it up. As I was running around in a circle a couple more sniper shots almost hit me in the head and I quickly took them out. I got them all but one who had surrendered because she recognized me from the video surprisingly. When I went through the door another green light went on in the 2nd dot. When I went through the next door this time the recruits were on ground floor with me and I could tell by the look on their faces that they thought they were gonna win. I looked around the room when I saw a sign. **Any weapons allowed.** I immediately smiled as I turned around and messed with my energy swords and as soon as they were set to nonlethal and when I turned back around they had chosen their weapons. One of them had a sniper rifle, another one of them had an assault rifle, one of them had a DMR, and the last one had a rocket launcher. I did not know how they made rockets nonlethal but I guess they just did. "So what are you using? A little plasma pistol." One of them said causing the group of 4 to laugh. I then took out my energy swords and they stopped laughing. One of them started to back up a little bit before he raised his assault rifle and started to shoot at me. I braced myself but they weren't hitting me. When I opened my eyes the energy sword was blocking the bullets. I then got a grin on my face and I charged.

Every time the assault rifle shot at me it slowed me down because I blocked it with my left energy sword. When the rocket shot at me I dodged them. But I could not get a chance to bloody attack because the sniper was making sure that I wouldn't be able to get close and the DMR was being a pain in my ass. When they surrounded me I started to get worried and angry. "Care to do the honors Jackson?" the DMR asked.

"With pleasure." As he lifted his rocket launcher the other 2 back up. "You did good getting this far but nobody has ever made it past us." He said before firing. It felt like the rocket was going slow motion at me but when I moved I also moved slowly so I am guessing that this is the end so I closed my eyes.

After a couple of minutes nothing still happened. When I opened my eyes the 3 men and 1 woman had their mouths open in awe. I was wondering why they had their mouths open when I looked at what I was holding. It was the rocket. I looked back at the team and they all had their weapons pointed at me but I just smiled. "Well then… let's see what else I can do." I said before pulling back my arm. The rocket had shot at me again but I also threw the rocket I was holding and they both collided in the air creating a field of smoke that masked me from them and the sniper. The first thing I did was speed out of the smoke while getting shot at and I had amazing speed that I never experienced before. While they were shooting at me it was like I knew where the bullets were going because I dodged them all. When I reached the tower the rocket had shot again and I dodged it and it created another smoke field. I could hear the radio on the man above me. "Do you see him?"

"No I do not; I think you got him Jackson." He said. I climbed up behind him and he still didn't notice me. But he did notice me as I covered his mouth and pulled him down. "You scream and I will end you." I said with him nodding. I put him down as I walked over to his sniper to see the trio walking this way. They didn't even notice me as I before I shot the rocket launcher and they all scattered except for the rocket launcher. He fell over stunned cause I got him in the head. I could hear their chatter over the man's radio as well. "What the hell do you think you are doing! We won."

"Uh no we didn't."

"Come again?"

"Because he is up-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I shot him in the head and when I looked down they were underneath the sniping tower. So I just threw the sniper aside and I jumped down surprising the both of them. I got a good look at them but I still decided to call them by what their weapons were. I was closest to the DMR woman so I evaded behind her as the assault rifle man opened fire hitting his teammate in the process. As the woman fell over I did a quick 360 grabbing her flying DMR and when I stopped I shot him in the head. I picked back up my energy swords before I moved on the door and when I opened it I was amazed at what I saw. The next team was playing cards and obviously were thinking that I would not get past the door before them. So I picked up a magnum and when I walked up to them. When one of them saw me he got a smile on his face. "So I am guessing that you are on your way out cause you lost." He said laughing. "nope." I said before shooting them all in the head surprising them. When I walked through the door I found no opposition. So when I walked through I found the entire camp there wondering if I passed or failed. "I passed. Sorry it took so long. Had a little trouble in the 3rd room but why was there nobody in the last room?" I asked the commander.

"Well everybody thought that the team in the third room would defeat you that no one else volunteered. Your second challenge is fighting some covenant. In here you can actually die. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked.

"I am sure. Also I read the paper and you said so yourself. There are only 3 ways out of this." I said.

"Begin simulation." She yelled. Immediately I picked up an assault rifle and I start trekking through the wooded arena. When I looked at the board I saw what I had to kill and how many. For now it was just a couple of grunts. While I was running I had encounter the grunts and as soon as they died a new list appeared on the board. I was now facing jackals and skirmishers. While walking I was jumped by the 3 jackals that I was to kill and they almost had me to but they were kind of slow in raising their shields at a frag I had just picked up. After they died all that was left were those jumping freaks. As soon as I stood up a needle implanted itself into the ground and I started to run. Needles were flying everywhere and I could tell by the way the first needle hit the ground was that they were using the trees for a height advantage. As soon as the shooting stopped I lobbed another frag and I shot it just before it reached the leaves and it blew away all of the jumping freaks cover. When they realized that I could now see them they jumped down and started to chase me down. I led them through a very narrow and small quarry but I reached a dead end. I realized that I only had one mag left for the assault rifle and then what was left was my swords. As they were about to turn the corner I opened fire with the assault rifle killing them all but one.

I walked up to the skirmisher and it started to cower a little bit before I cut its throat with my knife killing it. When I looked at the board I was facing 5 elites and 5 brutes. I thought it would have been easy if before I didn't see that one of the brutes had a hammer and one of the elites had duel energy swords. I hid as best I could but I could see that they were destroying the environment to make it easier to kill me. And I was hiding in the last tree that had not fallen. Just before the hammer brute swung with the backside of the hammer I jumped down landing on its back and surprising my opponents. "Well you want to dance? Hope you know the tango." I said before leaping into action. The brute I landed on had died when I jumped off because it cut its own neck with its hammer. As soon as all the brutes were dead I knew I was in trouble when they all drew energy swords and charged.

I was able to dodge all of their swings until I decided to start blocking with my own energy swords. I was having a lot of trouble with the 4 minors because they were not giving me a chance to even attack. But that was when I realized what they had done to the environment. They turned it into a death trap for themselves. As soon as I pushed back the elites I started to run and use the environment. Only the minors gave chase as the ultra just watched with pleasure hoping to see me die.

While running we ran under one of the trees that I had blown the leaves off and when I saw the base of it broken I got a plan in my head. I hid behind the tree as the elites stopped right on the other side wondering where I went. I started to push the tree and before long it fell over squashing the elites killing them. The ultra I could tell could not see what had happened or hear what happened because he still laughing. As I showed myself to it, it immediately drew both of its swords and it charged. And I did the same.

This elite was not as powerful as the general at the airport but it was just as skillful. He used both of the energy swords like they were a part of his soul. After a while of blocking and dodging he looked up into the sky and yelled with anger and then he did something I thought that energy swords could ever do. He slammed the hilts together and it created a big flash that almost resembled a flash bang but with no bang. As soon as I could see again I saw that the energy swords had turned into a duel ended single sword. It looked like 2 energy swords looking in opposite directions but the hilts transformed into one. As he griped the sword he lunged but he had more speed and every time he swung it had more power. It was like I couldn't even block them all in time but I was somehow able to and every time I blocked he raged even more. The last time I blocked his attack it sent me flying into the wall just beneath the commander's box. When I got up I looked at the commander and she had a lot of worry on her face. When I turned back around the elite slammed into me and hoisted me up on the wall. "You ready to die you pathetic human?" it said in some horrible English. "Not… just… yet." I said. I grabbed my hidden knife and I stabbed it in the throat causing it to scream but it soon turned into a gargle as its own blood filled its throat and it fell over dead. I kicked it to make sure it was dead and it was. I picked up its sword and I got a good look at it. After I finished observing it I put it on my back and I stood at the door and everybody watching started to applaud. As soon as the door opened I walked in and I found a table with a map. Then the intercom came on. "For your third task you need to create a strategy to keep as many marines as you can alive with your only resources. Once you are done hit the finished button and it will start to play out. You may begin."

I started to look at the battle field and it looked like it was taking place in the city. On the enemy side there were 2 wraiths, 3 banshee, 6 grunts, 7 jackals, 5 brutes, 3 ghost, 4 elites, and 1 elite zealot. My resources included a nearly destroyed tank, 1 sniper, 10 marines, 3 ODST's, and 2 falcons. I started to create a plan in my head for what I should do. And then I started to put it on the map. First of I had 1 marine and 3 ODST's climb into one of the falcons and have it start taking off to go behind the enemy. Next I put the sniper and 2 marines into the other falcon and I had the sniper in passenger with a marine flying and a marine on the turret on the side as the sniper and I have it to be put at the end of the street that my troops were on. Next I put 2 of the marines into the scorpion and I had it stay in position until later. The last of the marines put up shop at the barricades that were set up. As soon as I finished looking over my strategy I wished I luck as I pushed the button.

Right off the ODST's and Marines got into their positions and as the falcons started flying the covenant sent in the grunts with jackals and the marines at the barricades opened fire. The sniper had just gotten into position as the wraith moved up as it started to try and destroy the falcon. That was when the tank moved out and it fired 2 shots at the wraith before it changed targets to the scorpion but it still manage to fire a shot at the scorpion and that was what I planned on. As the marines in the tank abandoned it the wraith shot hit without killing any marines. Then the last of the covenant started to move up the street with the zealot in the middle. The sniper was making quick work of the brutes and there was only one left when it finally decided to go into cover. I noticed that the falcon that was carrying the ODST's had dropped them off and was coming back. The ODST's were engaging the ghost in the back as the marines were engaging the 4 elites. When the falcon returned it picked up 2 marines and they flew into the middle of the street and they started firing at both sides. They destroyed 1 ghost and killed 2 elites before it blew up and I was wondering why when I saw the zealot. I was holding a fuel rod. So that means that I am either screwed or dead but then I saw the ODST's had taken control of the last ghost and was opening fire on the zealot distracting it from the elites fighting the marines. My last falcon had moved up and the marine on the turret killed the last 2 elites before all of my men opened fire on the zealot. The zealot had pulled out a sword and was getting very close the ODST that wasn't in a ghost but was quickly mowed down by the marines from the barricades. Then the TV turned on and it was giving a report. It was about a successful defense on a street in New Mombasa. When I looked at the TV and then back at the map I realized that I had planned a real defense and it actually helped real marines. When the door opened the commander was standing there. "Why?" I asked not looking.

"Well there was an attack planned and they needed a plan so we turned the exam into a real strategy. But just so you know you saved more marines by thinking that it wasn't real. Your next challenge is coming up and I think you might want to focus on it. Follow me." I started to follow her down the hall until we reached a armory. When I looked at her she smiled a little bit. "You are gonna need what you can carry for the next challenge." As she walked away the door opened and I was amazed at all the weapons that were in here. I grabbed a grenade launcher with its ammo belt, I also grabbed 2 magnums and I attached them just below my energy swords. I then grabbed 2 assault rifles and put them on the left and right side on my back. And the last thing I did was grab a minigun. I started to walk towards the entrance when it closed and another door opened behind me. When I walked out the door I was immediately stunned at the field. There were lots of barricades and a lot of high grounds with ramps leading up to them. Then the intercom came on. "You will now be doing the second to last test. This part is about how long you can hold out or if you can kill them all. Begin simulation." Immediately 5 doors opened and from 2 of them came elites, 1 of them brutes, 1 of them grunts and jackals, and the last one had an enemy I hoped I would not face yet. Hunters with zealots behind. When they saw me they immediately opened fire and as did I with the minigun. I mowed like half of the brutes because they didn't have any shields. When my minigun ran out I had taken out half of the brutes and like 10 out of 30 elites. I immediately dove for cover as soon as I dropped it because the hunter had shot at me with its cannon. I pulled out one of the assault rifles along with 1 magnum and I started to shoot at the elites with the assault rifle and the grunts and jackals with the magnum. The magnum had torn apart the grunts but was having a little trouble with the 10 jackals.

As soon as I ran out of ammo in my magnum I threw it down and I put down my assault rifle as I ducked into cover. I pulled out the grenade launcher and I loaded in one of its ammo. I looked over the cover just a little and the jackals were trying to flank me. So I quickly stood up and I shot the grenade into the group of jackals and they all looked at it but then I let go of the trigger blowing them all up and one of their heads landed next to me and it made me shiver a tiny bit. I loaded in another grenade while I pulled out the other magnum. When I looked around the only other cover was near the elites so I charged.

I used the grenade launcher to take down their shields while I used the magnum to shoot them in the head. With every shot blood came spurting out of their heads. When I reached the cover I had run out of the grenade launcher I threw it at the last elite and it hit it straight in the head killing it. I really need to learn my own strength. The brutes were still firing at me and I was trying to come up with a plan. I knew that going one on one with the brutes would be suicidal. While I was coming up with a plan the intercom came back on. "30 minute mark reached. Opening weapon caches." 2 places opened up and luckily one of them was near me. Inside was another assault rifle, DMR, shotgun with only 6 shells, and Rocket launcher with only 1 shot. I immediately grabbed the assault rifle and DMR and I used up this assault rifle in what was left in the other one and I mowed down 5 brutes. Then I took out the DMR and just before I could shoot. They hit me in my left leg.

I cried out in pain as I went back into cover with them still firing with the occasional cannon shot from the hunter. I slowly pulled out the Spike and I realized that I need to end this soon or else I will lose my leg. So I carefully lifted myself up and I started to shoot all the brutes. I was mostly aiming for their heads and it took 2 shots to kill them because the first shot made their helmets come off. Soon it was just me, the zealots, and the hunter. When the zealots realized that only they were left they stepped in front of the hunter and they drew their swords. I grabbed the shotgun and I loaded in the shells and then I loaded the rocket into the launcher and I stepped out of cover getting a major Spike of pain in my left leg causing me to crumple a tiny bit. When they saw I was wounded I thought I heard them laugh and I saw them start walking towards me slowly. When I was able to stand up straight I put the shotgun on my shoulder and I took carful aim. I knew that if I engaged them with my swords that I wouldn't be able to evade them. As the first zealot charged I dodged its swing and I shot it in the head. When its buddies saw what happened they stopped. "What? Afraid that you're gonna get your ass whooped. No? Then let's dance split jaws." I said. They all started to yell as they charged me. I was able to kill 2 more zealots before the 4th one smacked me towards the hunter. When I landed the hunter was swinging its armored arm down towards me but I rolled out of the way just as it hit the ground. It kept on trying to hit me but I kept on rolling and when I stood up to shoot it but that was when I realized that I didn't have it so I looked like an idiot holding an invisible weapon. I looked around frantically and I saw that it was over on the other side. All the way behind the hunter and zealot. I then remembered that there were 2 weapon caches. So I kind of ran and dragged over to it and I could hear the elite running at me. When I turned around it tried to stop but skidded a little bit before it did. "Say hello, to my little friend." I said before pulling the trigger on the minigun putting so many bullets into the zealot taking down its shields in 1 second and then having the rest hit its body. As soon as I ran out of ammo the zealot was still standing but then after I dropped the minigun it fell forwards. All that was left was the hunter but it was charging me. So I took out the rocket launcher and I took carful aim. "Make it count." I whispered to myself before I shot. The rocket was flying straight towards the hunter. And it hit it dead on.

It walked a couple more steps before the rocket actually exploded sending bits of its insides and armor went flying everywhere. Then a box appeared from the middle and I went to look. A sign on it said. **Insert anything you want to be a trophy.** So I collected all the energy swords, a medium size piece of armor from the hunter, like 5 shield gauntlets, all the different helmets from the elites. I was just about to push a button for it to go down and then I saw something I decided to take a look at. When I shuffled over to it, it was the cannon from the hunter. While looking at it I pulled something and it shot. So I decided to pick it up and it was surprisingly light. As soon as I put it in the box I pushed the button and it went down. Then the intercom came on. "Gruntpocalypse." It said. I was wondering what it said when like 10 doors opened letting out like 20 grunts each. I drew my energy swords and I decided to try to do what the ultra had done in the second challenge. When I did it instead of a white light there were 2 colors, green, and gold. As soon as the light was gone I realized that the duel swords were now combined but the weird thing is that one side was green and the other was gold. I am taking a guess that everybody that was watching had gasped but I took out the one I took from the ultra and I ignited it and it was also green and gold. So I closed my eyes waiting for the grunts to make the first move when I got a needle in my left leg causing me to stumble and I thought I could hear banging coming from somewhere. But then I charged. I sliced through line after line of grunts and I was taking needles to my legs and chest but with all the anger inside of me and with every strike it felt like nothing. I was fighting for earth, my friends, and family!

After they were all dead the doors opened again and marine recruits started to come in. I was about to put a smile on my face but then I fell over into a unconscious state and while my eyes were slowly closing I saw Amanda running at me. And then I blacked out.

**Hey guys and girls reading my story. I have a couple things to say. First of all I call this a Major Scene. Means that whenever something big is happening I will turn it into a Major Scene like the challenges for example. Second of all I hope you guys and girls are enjoying reading my story and can't wait for the next one. I would tell you the name but I will put it at the end of the story when I start the new story. I roughly have at least 25 to 30 stories planned for this series and this is only the Human part. The other Part is an Elite. I put my name into an Elite name generator and that's how I got the idea of doing an Elite part as well. Also please let me know if I am doing anything wrong about the covenant or humans and I will fix it as soon as able. Well that's all I have so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I realized that I was in the barracks on my bunk. When I looked around multiple recruits were doing their own thing. I sat up and when they saw me they rushed over to my bunk. "You okay man? You took quite a beating." One of the other boys said as he shook my hand.

"Well I do not know. I was knocked out." I said causing them all to laugh. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Oh you were out for the entire night." A girl said.

"But what you did in there was awesome. I say the funniest thing you did in the first challenge was when you made it to the 4th room and shot the 5 recruits in there in the head." one of them said.

"I think the most awesome thing was when he pulled a minigun on the zealot and completely screwed it up."

"Okay well first of all why did you not inform me he was awake and second of all give him some breathing room?" A voice said behind the small crowd. When they broke apart I saw that it was the commander. "Well glad to see that you are still alive even though how much of a beating you took."

"Well let's just say that I have felt worse." Causing her to laugh a little. She then turned around to the small group. "Okay all of you get to class. I will inform your instructors why you were late so then they don't make you run laps. But I will tell them to give you how many pushups you want." She said. As soon as they all left she sat on the bunk next to me. "Well I also have some good news for you."

"Really. Is it when I take the final exam?" I asked.

"No. after reviewing your performance I showed it to my superiors and they have agreed to let you skip the final exam." She said putting a smile on her face.

"No."

"What? Why do you want to say no? It means you can skip the hardest test and immediately become a Marine. Why not?"

"Because I will not have passed everything in the final exam and the paper says that I have to complete EVERY test." I said.

"But listen to yourself. This last test isn't just about you. It's about who goes with you. Whoever goes on your side will either die or live. And the chances of living are at 5 percent."

"Put me through the test." I said through my teeth. As she walked out she looked at me one last time before she went out the door. I got out of bed and was feeling sore everywhere. I put on my gear and I grabbed both of the duel ended swords and I put them on my back before I walked out the door. When I walked out the door I didn't see anybody around. Even the class tents were empty and I was wondering why. I then started to hear talking and I walked towards it. "… He wants to take the final exam." I heard the commander say. There were a bunch of gasp and even some booing. "Quiet down all of you. He has made his choice and we will respect him for that. But for now before he goes on his certain doom I believe he is here. Come up here joseph." I don't know how she noticed me but as I walked on to the stage there were even more gasp. She then leaned over to me. "You need to give a speech so then they will realize what you are doing." She said in a whisper before moving away from the podium. As I walked onto the podium everybody quieted down. "I know you are all worried about me. But I need to do this. When I read the paper for the early final exam it said I have to go through the entire test given to be considered a full marine. And I need to become a full marine to save my family. I know all of you have watched the video of the attack on the airport and I know you all saw the covenant taking prisoners. They had taken my family, my mom, my dad, and my little sister. I need to become a full marine so then I can go after them. Because I know that that is what they would do for me. That is all I have. Thank you and good bye." I said.

As I walked off the podium the commander walked back to it. "As you all know during the final test he is able to take whoever wants to come with him on his mission. So if you want to join him. Start walking up here." She said. For a couple minutes nobody moved. I thought that no one is going to join me and I put my head down. "I'll go with him." I heard. I immediately looked up and I saw Amanda walking onto the stage. She walked over to me and stopped. "I know how much family is to people. And I lost mine when the brutes attacked my town." She said before walking behind me. Then other people started to raise their hands and I counted a total of 10 and when they walked onto the stage I saw that 4 of them were from my first challenge and that another 4 of them were from when I had my duel. The other 2 were people from my bunk. As soon as the commander saw that no one else was coming up she looked back at the crowd. "Okay recruits that is all I have but not all a special guest has." She then pointed into a shadow and out walked the last person I expected to see, the master chief. He walked to the podium and I could tell that everybody was as surprised as I was. "Recruits of the UNSC. I am here to take Recruit Joseph and whoever wants to come to help save his family. And let's just say Cortana talked me into it. Care to explain?" then a little Blue woman popped up on the Intel Pedestal. "Gladly. You see back at the airport…" I zoned out while she was talking because I realized something. All these people. That volunteered to help me. And are most likely gonna die. "And that's about it." She said before going away. As the commander walked back over to the pedestal the master chief stepped off. "And that is it. Everybody head back to classes except for those who came on stage. Dismissed." As soon as everybody started to leave the chief walked up to me. "You sure you want to do this kid? I can do it on my own?" he asked.

"We both know that that is not true." Cortana said appearing back on the pedestal.

"I need to help. This is my family we are talking about. But what about you guys? What do you have to gain from this?" I asked.

"Well we all agreed to come with you after we heard that you were gonna do the final exam. Which even we didn't know was gonna be a mission. But we did it because we want to help." Amanda said walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at them all and they all had a smile on their faces. I then turned back to the chief. "What are we taking?" I asked.

"Well with this many people I say a couple warthogs and a couple falcons for the supplies and extraction."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."


	8. Chapter 8

We have been on the move for 3 days. The covenant ship that is said to have my family has been jumping all around the planet. And me, master chief, and whoever decided to come with us has been following. I was in a warthog with the chief driving and Amanda on turret. "So has the carrier set down yet?" the chief asked me.

"It is slowing down to a stop but I do not know if it has set down. How are you guys doing over there?" I asked the others.

"Well besides jimmy stinking like he was sprayed like a skunk. Good." Jeremy said. He was one of the 2 recruits that had come that was from my bunk.

"Hey I don't stink that- never mind I see your point." Amanda started to laugh a little. Over the 3 days we have been into the mountains and forest. The carrier has just set down in a ruined city and we were about 5 clicks away. "Amanda we are going into covenant territory. Keep your eyes out for anything. Same goes for Jeremy, Alice, and whoever is up in the falcons."

"Roger that." We continued our way through the forest and then we were in the city. Everything was destroyed. "I know a UNSC armory around here where we can resupply our weapons and supplies. Sending coordinates to your huds." The master chief said.

"Got them. Want the falcons to head straight there?" a marine said. May of also forgotten to say but we were being accompanied by several marines. "No we need you to call out any covenant that are coming at us. This place has been the covenants for 3 months."

"Roger that sir." As we kept on turning corners and we soon reached the armory. "Falcons, there should be an air pad on the roof. Land there." The chief said.

"Roger that." As we stopped in front of the building the falcons landed on the roof. We all got out. "Jimmy, Jeremy. Breach and clear." I said. Both of them got to the door and as soon as I opened it jimmy threw in a grenade as Jeremy also threw one in. as soon as they went off they barreled inside with their assault rifles raised. "All clear." As the rest of us went inside I got a really horrible stench fill my nose. "What is that smell. Someone turn on the lights." As soon as the lights turned on we saw what the smell was. Dead civilian, military, and covenant. We started to walk around while keeping out weapons up just in case one of the dead covenant weren't really dead. "Hey joseph. I found something." I heard Amanda say. As I ran over to her I saw what she had found. A security tape. As I put it in a scream came up from the building. "JOHNSON." I heard a marine yell before I heard gunfire. We all went out into the main room and we saw what the screaming was all about. A spec ops elite had impaled the marine and had one foot on the other marine's dead body. "OPEN FIRE." I yelled. As soon as we all opened fire the elite had thrown the dead marine at us stunning us as it ran out the door. "After it, it cannot let them know we are here." I said. Jeremy and jimmy started to chase after it as everybody else started to search the building.

After a tiny bit there were no more spec ops elites. When I saw a warthog coming I saw that Jeremy was driving and that he had a worried look on his face. As soon as he stopped the warthog I saw why. Jimmy had been hit. "MEDIC." I yelled. Everybody came out here to find out why when they saw jimmy. As the last marine ran over she put down a med kit and got to work on jimmy. I pulled Jeremy over to the side so I could have a talk with him. "What happened?" I asked.

"While we were chasing the elite I was wondering why it didn't turn back on its active camo and I thought that we might have broken it when we opened fire. When it turned a corner we turned a couple minutes later and that was when everything went wrong. We ran into a little army. It had a wraith, 2 ghost, and was surrounded by brutes and elites. I was starting to back the warthog up but jimmy got shot by a sniper. We are sorry joseph. They know we are here." He said.

"It's okay. None of us even knew that that would happen. But for now get inside and start bringing stuff to the falcons. I have a feeling that the carrier is gonna be leaving soon. And I have a plan." As Jeremy walked inside the master chief walked over to me.

"Did I hear something about a plan because I would like to be in on it?" he asked.

"I think that the corvette is gonna be leaving soon and I plan on being on it when it does. So we are gonna need to find a pelican to help us do it. Now you know. Gonna stop me?" I asked.

"Nope. But you do know that someone needs to make sure you can get out right? This means that I can't go with you." He said.

"I kind of figured that. But for now do you know where a operational pelican is?" I asked.

"Well there should be one up the street at the air the airfield. Sending coordinates to your HUD. I will be staying here to make sure that if we get any reinforcements that they know what's up." He said. As soon as I got the coordinates I walked over to the others.

"Okay guys you ready to go?" I asked.

"Go where?" Alice asked.

"We are going to be boarding that carrier. We are going to grab a pelican and board that thing." I answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for. I am ready to kick some covenant ass." Mark said.

"Then let's go. Marine make sure jimmy survives." We all went to the falcons except for Jeremy and Alice because they were going to take a warthog. As soon as the falcons got into the air we all started to move towards the coordinates. While we were on our way we heard an explosion. "Alice what was that?" I asked over the radio.

"Uh. Let's just say that the little army Jeremy and jimmy ran into is at the armory and I can see the chief fighting. Do you want us to engage? They are getting pounded." Alice asked.

"No keep on moving." I said. Just then I saw a couple ghost start chasing and shooting at the warthog. "dammit." I heard Alice say over the radio. She started to shoot at the ghost but was having no luck hitting them. Just then I saw one of their tires give out. "Alice and Jeremy you need to shake those ghost now." I said.

"Sorry sir. Looks like we won't be going to your victory party. Give them hell for us." I heard Alice say.

"What no. NOOOOO." I said as I saw the warthog be rammed by a ghost that was coming from in front, flipping the warthog in the process. "ALICE, JEREMY? PLEASE RESPOND." After a couple more seconds I saw the warthog explode and I assumed the worse. "No. they didn't deserve to die." I said crying a little. All of us had become really close over the past 3 days but Alice and Jeremy had become the closest. As we reached our coordinates we landed and everybody immediately scouted the area. When we found the pelican we started to load the supplies into it and Amanda and mark went into the cockpit to start her up. As soon as we were in the air I stopped them for something. "Could you guys fly over the warthog back there? I need to see it." I asked. As they started to fly I looked out the back and when I saw the warthog. There were covenant all over it so I did assume they were dead. I closed the hatch as they started to fire at us and we were on our way to the carrier. As soon as we landed on it we secretly went inside and found that the ship was like half empty. So we started to bring in the supplies and while that was happening we almost got caught by several grunts, elites, and jackals. But we were able to stay hidden. Don't worry guys. I will find you.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING MAJOR SCENE ALERT**

"So what's the plan joseph?" mark asked.

"We are going to split up into 3 teams. I, Amanda, and mark are going to search the lower half of the ship. Alan, Fred, and Jacob. You guys are going to search the upper half of the ship. Sally. We need you to make sure this stuff does not get found. You guys understand. Report in every 10 minutes. Sync."

"Sync."

"Then let's get moving." As me, Amanda, and mark went out in one direction the others went in the other. We traveled down the halls for a few minutes before we reached a forked road. "Left or right?" I asked.

"Left. Whenever someone goes right in the movies they always die." Mark said. As we started to run down the left hallway the other team reported in. "we have not found anything. You?"

"Nothing. But we must keep on searching. Once the brig is found send the coordinates to the other team. Over and out." I said. While we were running I started to hear footsteps. We hid in a nearby room as 2 elites passed. Just before they left we all heard a scream that sounded all too familiar to me. It sounded like ruby. "We need to fucking get there now. It sounds like they are doing something to my little sister." I said. We started to run as fast as we could when we reached a door and another scream came from it. "If they are hurting her could you guys wait out here?" they nodded as the door opened and my anger was just fueled. Inside the room was a couple brutes and grunts and the thing that made me angry was. They were raping my fucking sister. I could tell by the way Amanda and mark back up that I must have been really mad. I walked into the room and I closed the door. When the brutes and grunts saw me they laughed. "So a pathetic human is on this ship? Well time for dinner." One of the brutes said. I took out both of the swords and ignited them as I charged at the group of rapist. I first killed the grunts because they were still fucking my sister. And then I turned on the brutes. As soon as they were dead I ran over to my little sister as she was crying. "What did they do to you?" I asked.

"When they took us they immediately brought us to this ship. After they threw us into the brig it was a while before they came and took dad. That was the last time I saw him. When they came back again they took me and mom in here and they tore off her clothes before they started to rape her. The brutes were the only ones who raped her because they wanted to hear her scream while their massive sticks forced her to open up larger then possible. Then the grunts came on me and they were doing me all over. I couldn't even deep throat their sticks but they still did it anyway and it kept on making me go unconscious but I kept waking up when they thrust. It hurts so much. Please take the pain away big brother." She said before she decomposed into tears. "Did the elites do anything to you?"

"No. when they saw me and mom getting raped they actually broke us up. But the first time they killed mom because she stopped screaming and would not wake up. So they… so they… they ate her right in front of me. And then they looked at me and said that if I stopped screaming they would do the same to me." She then reverted back to crying as mark and Amanda walked into the room. I got up and I walked over to mark and Amanda. "Get her off of this ship." I asked them before walking away.

"What about you?" Amanda asked as mark picked up ruby.

"I am going to get a little payback." As I walked out of the door I immediately encountered elite. It stood there and I could tell it was there because of fear. I walked up to it and I put one of the swords up to its throat. "Tell your elite buddies that if they try to kill me while I kill the brutes and grunts. That they will all die as well." As I threw the elite it landed and started running. I started to walk off in the other direction and soon I encountered a group of grunts. "HUMAN! HUMAN! RUN AWAY!" one of the grunts said before I cut off its head and then its buddies started to panic. I hacked and slashed my way through all the grunts before I continued. The elite must have understood what I said because all the elites didn't even come for me. I soon reached a hanger and it was filled with brutes, jackals, and grunts.

"HEY." I yelled. When they all looked up at me they pointed their weapons at me. "WHO HERE RAPED MY SISTER?" I yelled. After I said that all the brutes and grunts raised their hands before starting to laugh. Just then one of the brutes stopped laughing and began to speak. "SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS THE BIG BROTHER TO THAT LITTLE WEAKLING? HER MOTHER COULDN'T EVEN TAKE US AND SHE WAS PASSING OUT ALL THE TIME WITH JUST THE GRUNTS. WHO HERE VOTES WE SHOULD JUST EAT HIM?" it yelled and immediately all the brutes cheered before they started to try and shoot me. Then I noticed an elite standing next to me. "And what do you want?" I asked it. It walked closer and it stopped next to me. "This ship is not connected to any other ship in the area. So if I help kill the brutes. Nobody will know that I helped a human. And I was the one who first saw your family getting raped by those savages. I even watched them eat your mother. But for now. My sword is yours." It took out its sword and the brutes stopped cheering and looked at us.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST ONE HUMAND AND A HIERATIC CAN DEFEAT US? LOOKS LIKE WE ARE HAVING ELITE TONIGHT BROTHERS." It yelled. Then I noticed more elites coming up to my sides either wielding an energy sword or a plasma rifle and I could tell that the brutes were not expecting this and neither did the grunts or jackals. I looked over at the red minor and it looked at me. "Just so you know. I used to have an elite friend when I was younger. It had killed my parents and I hated it but then it noticed me and was about to swing when I started crying. When it noticed I was crying it put away its sword and it picked me up. It took care of me for 3 years before it had left one day and never came back and I knew why. It was killed by the marines or was taken for heresy. So let this be known that this is the first time humans and elites fight together. And I hope that we will meet in the future. But for now. CHARGE!" me and all the elites jumped but when they saw me take out my duel ended energy swords they were really surprised at me. As the brute, jackals, and grunts started to shoot at us I made the first 10 kills before the elites could even engage. I was so mad that I was killing enemies left and right and I was sure that whenever one of them shoot while I was in the middle of them they accidentally killed a buddy of theirs. I remember what I was doing while I was swinging.

When I first got into the group I started to spin creating a mini tornado of death they killed every grunt that touched me on impact and it sent jackals flying if I hit their shields. When I stopped spinning a brute that was wielding a hammer hit the ground in front of me sending me flying through the air. I fixed myself in the air and I jumped off the ceiling giving myself more speed as I crashed in the middle of the group send a lot of them flying. I could feel the swords giving me speed and strength as I hacked and slashed my way through them all. While I was slashing at the enemies I noticed several brutes carrying plasma turrets. I stopped my slashing and as the group of enemies moved away and went to engage the elites they opened fire on me. And I started to run. I used the turrets to my advantage and I had them accidentally kill some of their allies as I ran behind them. That was when they started to get smart. As I started to charge 2 of them dropped their turrets and grabbed a hammer and got next to the brute in the middle. While the brute in the middle kept on firing I closed my distance about 3 feet per second and as soon as I was in reach I lunged. The brute hammers on the side swung their hammers at me at the same time but I blocked them at the same time and I did a quick 360 cutting their hammers in half. Before they even knew that I broke them I killed them and cut of the head of the brute with the turret. I then picked up the turret and started firing at what was left of the enemies and they were soon all dead. Soon the red minor that had first stood next to me came over and I could see him breathing hard. "We have won the fight here but my elite brethren are fighting the brutes and grunts on the rest of the ship. In fact it is a brute that commands this ship since it killed our shipmaster." It said.

"Well then I guess we got to fix that." I said grinning. I followed the elite down multiple halls turning whenever we ran into brutes fighting elites. We then reached a door and then when it opened I saw several dead elites at the entrance and impaled on the back of the chair was elite. When I pointed at the elite that was impaled the elite told me what it was. It was the shipmaster. I could tell that when the elites started to fight the brutes that the elites in here lost very quickly due to the brute leader and some of its lackeys in here. As I walked through the door we heard brute yells coming down the hallway. The elite drew its blade and looked at me and nodded before sealing the door shut. As I carefully walked into the room I heard something behind me and when I turned around it sent me flying into the chair. When I looked up I saw a brute walk out of the shadows with what looked like a modified hammer. "So you are the human that has been fighting with those heretics. I thought you would have been bigger seeing you killed all my brutes in the hanger. But now you must die so we can cleanse your world." It said before jumping at me with its hammer raised into a downward slash position. As I dodged out of the way I was sent flying again into the wall again. I have got to stop letting that happen. It's starting to get ridiculous.

When I looked up the brute was charging at me. I drew one of my swords and blocked it just in time as it was swung. "So you have a sword? Pity that all it's gonna be used for is cooking your insides." The brute said before using its hammer to knock my sword away and then smack me with its giant fist sending me back up against the chair. It slowly walked towards me as I started to scoot away. "Well I also hear you are the brother to that infernal wrench that I let my brutes and grunts have. Along with that mother too. Her flesh tasted a tiny bit salty and tasted nothing like your father. The child I was gonna eat tomorrow. But I guess I will settle for you tonight." It said before charging. When it jumped it landed. Right onto the energy sword that I pulled out of the shipmaster impaled to the chair.

As I threw the body to the side as it was about to crush me the door opened and multiple elites came in all with their weapons raised. But when they saw me standing over the brute's body they sheathed their weapons before walking over to get rid of the body. I walked over to the red major because it was watching the body being taken. "So I have a question for you. Mind helping a little bit more?" I asked.

"With what?" it asked.

"To help a friend of mine in the city with a brute problem." As I said that it ran over to the controls and I felt the carrier start to move in the direction of the armory. I stood at the window looking for major targets when the red minor grabbed me. "Follow me." It said. I followed it to a long hallway that was wider than the others. "Get into a pod." When it said that I realized that they were gonna drop me in. as I stepped into the pod and it shut immediately and I could feel it drop. As soon as we left the ship radio chatter came up on my radio. _"Watch out marines we got covenant reinforcements. Take out those pods." _I heard over the radio. "This is recruit Private Joseph Fifer does not shoot the pods. I repeat do not shoot the pods." I said over the radio.

""joseph is that you? Man are we glad to hear your voice." I heard jimmy say over the radio.

"Yep and please tell the others to not shoot the pods. We got friendlies in them."

"Roger that. Was the mission a success?"

"Yes it was. I will give details later. Now relay the orders."

"Roger that." I felt the pod pick up speed and soon I hit the ground along with our elite allies. I ran to the armory and so did the elites but a few of them get shot at by the marines before jimmy got to them. When me and the rest of the elites got inside I was immediately greeted by the master chief. "I'm guessing that the elites are on our side?" he asked.

"Well these ones are. Since they helped me get revenge for what they did to my family." I said.

"We will talk about that later. For now watch your six." He handed me a DMR and pulled out a magnum shooting a brute in the head. I walked outside and immediately started to get shot at as I took cover. I popped out a couple of times killing multiple enemies every time. As soon as all the enemies were dead we all started to cheer. I went back inside to see the master chief talking to the red minor. When he saw me he walked over. "Hey the elite just told me that you took on most of the covies on the ship. I was thinking that when we get back you could show the video. Even I want to see what you saw." He asked.

"Sure. But only when we get back. First of all I got an idea on how to get back to base quickly. Mind sending a transmission?" as the master chief went to send the transmission I walked outside with the red minor. "Hey I have a couple questions. First of all what is your name?"

"My name is Opha' Quitonmee."

"Okay Opha, last question. Mind if we hitch a ride to our base?"

"You do know that we will get shot down if we go into Human space right?"

"That's why I am having the chief send a transmission and hooking it up to your ship to run while humans are aboard."

"Smart for a pathetic human. When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as the chief comes back." Just then master chief walked back. "Well speak of the devil."

"The elites call him a demon for he does not seem to ever go down." Opha said.

"You ready to go?" the chief asked.

"Let's go."

The carrier was just leaving slipspace over the base. Opha walked over to me. "I will be going down with you to make a treaty with the elites that are on this ship." He said. I nodded and we went into the pod room and I saw 2 other elites there along with the master chief and the recruits. "Time to go to hell recruits." I yelled. We all got into the pods and we were all dropped. When I looked out the little window I saw we were gonna be landing right in front of the entire camps occupants. When we landed the pod burst open and what I saw was a bunch of surprised faces. "Honey! I'm home." I said just before the entire crowd converged on us and I was surprised they didn't see the elites until they were standing next to me. When the crowd saw them they all started to cower back a little. "It's okay. These elites are friends." I said. Then I noticed the commander walking towards us and even she cowered a little when she saw the elites but she quickly regained posture when she reached me. "I guess you have quite a story to tell us." she said laughing.

"I can do better than that. I can show you from 2 perspectives." She was surprised when I said that and she led me over to the very big building I had always been wondering about. The tag on it said that it was the amphitheater. Before I went in I went and looked for ruby and I found her just standing next to a wall and I could that she was a tiny bit scared. I walked over to her and she smiled when she saw me. "Why do you have different colors then the rest of the people here?" she asked. I smiled at her question I knew that she was gonna ask that eventually.

"Well let's just say that big brother had to be trained harder than the rest of the recruits. Now come on. Want to watch what I did when you were taken?" she smiled as she jumped into my arms and I carried her inside and I left her with the chief. I then walked over to the commander. "Mind playing the tapes from the airport? I doubt that the entire camp has seen it." She smiled as she walked over to a mic. "Okay everybody before we play the adventures of Private Fifer we have a special guest here and he wants her to see what happened at the airport. Now let's begin." As the video came on I realized it started from the beginning and I waited until when the covenant blew the doors before I walked over and stood by ruby. She hugged me before the video started screaming. We both looked and it was at the part when the brute was about to hit me with the hammer but I dodged it. But it still sent me flying into the wall. It was the first time I hit a wall because of a brute. I decided to look at ruby as she watched the video with wonder and I looked back just in time for me and the chief to lunge at the brute and general. I could hear some gasp's coming from the crowd as they saw me beat the brute in action in the end. I then remembered what had happened during the mission so before she put on the video I walked up to her. "I need to say something before you put it on." She nodded and I walked over to the mic. "What you are about to see is from my perspective only and when I have to say something. During this mission I encountered a sight I thought I would never see and it was quite bad. So if I hear any sort of laughing or snickering I will personally take you outside and rip your god damn head off. Also somewhere in the middle of the video another perspective is added. It will show what I was doing when I began to fight a small army so there will be 2 point of views. That is all." As I walked down from the mic and back over to ruby I could tell she was glad I said that so she wouldn't get humiliated.

As the video started it was when we entered the city just as I hoped and I looked at ruby and her face of amazement as she was watching the mission that I had taken to save her. When I looked back it was when we were in the falcon and that was headed towards the pelican. And I had to relive the moment of when we lost Alice and Jeremy. I looked away for a few minutes before I looked back and it was when me, Amanda, and mark were searching for ruby and then the scream had rang out and that was when the door opened and everybody in the room gasped. They all saw the grunts and brutes raping ruby. When I looked back at ruby she was looking away and when she looked back it was when I was tearing apart the grunts in the hallway. When I reached the hanger and looked down at the room everybody gasped again as they saw how many enemies were there. Then when I looked aside that was when the second point of view was added. And they all saw me jump. When I was watching it was like trying to watch an invisible spec ops elite because I was so fast. They all also watched when I engaged the brutes.

After they had watched me kill the brutes it went back into just my perspective and it was my following Opha. I decided to start walking up to the commander just as I engaged the brute. When I reached the commander the video was over and the entire camp was applauding. The commander pointed towards the mic and I walked over to it. "If you recruits could not hear the brutes and ruby said what they had done to our parents. I hope to make all of that not happen. So if you really do want to help other families and people to not have the same fate as me and ruby please stand up now." Immediately the entire room all stood up. After the event Opha' told me he was gonna leave and when they left I realized that the master chief had left as well. I was on my way back to my bunk when I heard something coming from in between the buildings. When I went into the ally I heard a little scream behind me. When I turned behind I saw a recruit holding ruby with a knife to her throat. "LET HER GO. ITS ME YOU WANT ISNT IT." I yelled.

"Actually its me." I heard another voice say behind me. When I turned around it was the major.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you dead and you want your sister to live. You give yourself to me and I will let her go. Deal?" he asked. I looked at ruby and I could see the fear in her eyes and when I looked at the major he had a big grin on his face. "I accept." He just grinned even bigger.

"Let her go." He said. I heard ruby scream as she was thrown to the side and when I turned around I was hit in the head and knocked out cold.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a couple things to say. First of all this is the last chapter of this story and the next story is called **_**The Life as a Sniper. **_**Also I am gonna also be writing about what happens in between this story and its future parts. The story that is gonna be in between this and the second part is gonna be called **_**Equestria's Marine. **_**Well that is all I got to say and this is also my first ever completed story so also that is really good news for me. Also I will be starting the Elite Version of this story once I get around to writing it. Well now that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow**


End file.
